i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział II
UMBRA - Jesteś cicha - Powiedział Teneb - Możesz mi powiedzieć czemu mnie tak nie lubisz? - Nie mogę tego powiedzieć - Umbra patrzyła się w horyzont - To powiedz coś innego, cokolwiek - Niby co mogę powiedzieć? - Czemu mi nie ufasz? - Pomyśl sobie, przychodzi sobie wódz jakiejś tam dalekiej wyspy i przebywa tylko wśród tych gorszych - Położyła z wściekłością uszy - Nie ufam ci, bo oszukujesz nas. Masz plan i dlatego przebywasz przy nas. Pachniesz cierpieniem - Nawet jeśli to co powiesz swojej matce? - Teneb zaczął zataczać kręgi wokół niej - Swojej matce która ma nadzieję, że zakocham się w tobie i wreszcie twoja rodzina będzie kimś - Moja ma... - Teneb jej przerwał - Calma żyje nadzieją, że staniesz się kimś ważnym - Uśmiechnął się - Zróbmy układ, ty będziesz udawać zakochaną we mnie po uszy, a ja nikogo nie skrzywdzę - Szepnął jej do ucha - Czemu ja? Na tej wyspie jest wiele smoczyc - Ale tylko ty jesteś choć trochę ładna i nie głupia, chociaż kto wie, może głupią byłoby łatwiej oszukać. A wracając do tematu, mamy układ, czy nie? Pamiętaj, że Calma może mieć na przykład całkowicie przypadkowy, lecz śmiertelny wypadek, więc co robisz? - Tylko nie zrób nikomu krzywdy - Szepnęła - Masz moje słowo NOCTIS Niebieskooka smoczyca zaatakowała i zaczęła tarmosić ucho drugiego smoka: - Spes, daj mi spać - Mruknął Noctis - Ile ty możesz spać?! - Spytała dosyć głośno - Śpię tyle ile potrzebuje młoda - Jestem od ciebie młodsza tylko o pięć minut - Powiedziała z wyrzutem - Lecz i tak jesteś młodsza - Uśmiechnął się Noctis - Kiedyś zrozumiesz, że stare smoki więcej śpią - Lulius jest o rok starszy od ciebie, a śpi mniej od ciebie - Śledzisz Luliusa? - Zapytał wiedząc, że ta dwójka czuje coś do siebie - Nie będzie zadowolony gdy to mu powiem - Ja nikogo nie śledzę, po prostu leżę sobie przy jaskini na słońcu i nagle on przychodzi, a potem pyta się, czy już się obudziłeś - Wyjaśniła - A kiedy to było? - No z pół godzi... - Nagle zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. Położyła płasko uszy - Tak, rozmawiałam z nim kilka minut, nie powinno to cię obchodzić - Przecież ja nic nie sugeruję - Powiedział z miną niewiniątka - To twoja paranoja - Nie mam paranoi - Odpowiedziała z wyrzutem i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia - Lulius czeka - I wyszła Noctis z niechęcią wstał i przeciągnął się. Zachichotał cicho wspominając zakłopotanie siostry, nie miał jej tego za złe, że zakochała się w jego najlepszym przyjacielu. Wiedział, że on czuje to samo. Wyszedł ciągle śmiejąc się cicho. W takim stanie zobaczył go Lulius: - A tobie co tak wesoło? - Zapytał z uśmiechem - Gdybyś miał młodszą siostrę to byś zrozumiał jak pięknie jest wprawiać ją w zakłopotanie - Znowu ją gnębiłeś? - Spytał patrząc na złotookiego kątem oka - Oczywiście, że tak i to nie zgadniesz z jakiego powodu - Pewnie... - Nagle stanął i machnął wściekle ogonem - Noctis! Jak mogłeś?! - Co jak mogłem? - Już ty wiesz co - Czyli co? - Skończmy temat. Pamiętasz co dzisiaj jest? - Środa - Czyli? - Dopytywał się dalej Lulius - Dzień w którym będę musiał chodzić i odwiedzać poddanych - Wyrecytował - Albowiem nic tak nie łączy jak wspólna rozmowa - Noctis dobrze sobie z tym radził, lecz niezbyt tego lubił - Minął miesiąc od kiedy wodzujesz, a co środę jesteś tak samo niezadowolony - To nie ciebie obskoczy tłum fanek - Prychnął i zaczął przedrzeźniać smoczyce - Ale ty masz piękne oczy, wyglądają jak najpiękniejsze słońce - Znajdź sobie żonę i skończ z tym raz na zawsze - No jasne! - Zawołał z udawanym zachwytem - Mam wybrać tą która mówi Jesteś słodki, czy lepsza będzie Mój piękny wodzu? - Aż tak źle nie jest - Sprzeciwił się Lulius - Spróbuj je zrozumieć - Może to niech one niech zrozumiał mnie. Może to one powinny zrozumieć wodza - Nie jesteś jeszcze wodzem - Przypomniał mu Lulius - Wiem, nie chcę być wodzem - Spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela - Nie jestem moim ojcem, w ogóle czy on jest moim ojcem? Spójrz na mnie Lulius. Co widzisz? - Widzę silnego i mądrego smoka - Odpowiedział z powagą - Gdy ja patrzę w wodę widzę smoka który nie przypomina ani ojca, ani matki, ani żadnego innego smoka. Nocne Furie nie są złote. Jestem jakimś odmieńcem - Inne nie zawsze znaczy gorsze Noctis - Popatrzył w złote oczy przyjaciela - Jesteś inny, to fakt, lecz jesteś też silniejszy i mądrzejszy od każdego smoka jakiego miałem okazję poznać. Jesteś dobrym smokiem - Ale czemu jestem inny? - Noctis zaczął patrzeć w ziemię - Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno, dowiesz się tego w właściwym czasie - Popatrzył z udawanymi niesmakiem na Noctisa - A teraz podnieś pysk, wyprostuj skrzydła i lećmy spotkać się ze stadem, ale najpierw uspokójmy się Chwilę potem lecieli w porannym słońcu. Byli w pełni szczęścia chociaż przez chwilę. Nie myśleli o problemach. Teraz była tylko ta dwójka i niebo. Zostawili w tyle piękne wodospady wśród których mieszkali wszyscy członkowie stada. Problemy zostawili za sobą, lecz wiedzieli, że zaraz będą musieli wracać do domu. Po pewnym czasie wylądowali wśród smoków. Minęli białe maluchy - Nocne Furie wykluwają się białe i do piątego roku życia ciemnieją. Małe smoczki ciekawie patrzyły na złotego. Noctis przystanął przy nich i liznął jednego, a ten zapiszczał z radości. Inne maluchy zaczęły wspinać się na niego próbując go obalić. Starsze smoki zaczęły się śmiać, ale nic nie zrobiły - Wszyscy wiedzieli, że on nie ma im tego za złe. Noctis próbował najpierw delikatnie je odrzucić, ale zaraz potem sześć białasków wskoczyło mu na grzbiet. Smok uśmiechnął się, rozłożył skrzydła i poleciał. Smoczki nie umiały jeszcze samodzielnie latać, więc najpierw piszczały cicho z odrobiną strachu, ale później zamieniły to na pisk radości. Zaraz potem Noctis wylądował, a tłum zaczął wiwatować. Złoty smok po raz pierwszy zauważył jak niewiele trzeba by ich uszczęśliwić. Pierwszy raz poczuł, że da radę być wodzem. Spojrzał na maluchy siedzące na jego grzbiecie: - I jak było? - Mosemy jesce laz? - Zapytał jeden - Jeszcze raz? - Noctis cicho zaśmiał się - Później będzie jeszcze raz. Narazie porozmawiam z waszymi rodzicami, dobra? - Dopla - Odpowiedział maluch z radością Ale nie było im dane polatać tego dnia jeszcze raz. Przyleciał smok który patrolował okolice wyspy: - Panie, coś się stało - Powiedział i pokłonił się - O co chodzi Wachmannie? - Zapytał z niepokojem Noctis - Przyleciał doradca twego ojca Ratgeber - Co się stało? - Nie mówmy o tym tutaj, lećmy do twoich jaskiń tam będzie bezpieczniej - Jasne Sekundę później byli w jaskiniach. Noctis zobaczył zdenerwowaną Spes stojącą przy wejściu: - Noctis, co się dzieje? Kazali mi wyjść, stało się coś złego? - Jeszcze nic nie wiem mała, zostań tu i zaraz wszystko ci powiem - Ale ja chcę wejść - Sprzeciwiła się Niebieskooka - Wiem, ale posłuchaj mnie jeśli czegoś się dowiem od razu do ciebie pójdę - Noctis ma rację pani - Wtrącił się Wachmann - Ratgeber jest zdenerwowany i na pewno będzie wolał mieć mniej osób przy sobie - Dobrze, ale przyjdź do mnie od razu Noctis pokiwał głową i wszedł do jaskini. Skierował się do głównej sali, widok jaki tam ujrzał zaskoczył go. Ratgeber leżał ranny opierając się na dwóch strażnikach. Widząc Noctisa spróbował wstać, ale on go zatrzymał: - Nie ruszaj się, co się stało? - Zapytał, a potem podszedł do niego i polizał go po ranie. Ślina Nocnych Furii miała właściwości lecznicze, a Nrightoctis pokazał tym samym, że jest wodzem godnym zaufania - Panie, nie rób tego - Zaoponował błagalnie Ratgeber - Zawiodłem cię - Co się stało przyjacielu? - Spytał łagodnie - To było Dunkel, panie. Zaatakowali nas - Przecież pokonaliśmy ich - Jak widać nie, lecz to nie jest największy problem - Widząc pytający wzrok Noctisa kontynuował - Było ich wielu, a nasz wódz nie chciał się wycofać - Co z nim? - Zapytał przerażony chociaż znał już odpowiedź - On nie żyje, zawiodłem cię panie - Zapłakał Ratgeber - Fortis nie żyje?! - Zawołał zaskoczony Wachmann - Było ich tak wielu, nie chciałem go opuszczać, ale jego ostatnim rozkazem było to żebym poleciał tutaj i was ostrzegł - Po chwili dodał cicho - Przepraszam zawiodłem i jego i ciebie panie - Nikogo nie zawiodłeś przyjacielu, wypełniłeś jego rozkaz idź odpocząć Potem Noctis odwrócił się i wyszedł na zewnątrz czując, że tylko skóra chroni go przed rozpadnięciem się na kawałki. Przy wejściu zobaczył Luliusa i Spes: - Noctis, co się stało? - Zapytał brązowooki - Mój ojciec nie żyje - Odpowiedział cicho - Co?! Tata nie żyje? - Przykro mi Spes - Liznął siostrę po pysku - Nie idźcie za mną, potrzebuję samotności Poszedł na polanę gdzie kiedyś często przychodził z ojcem. Była tak samo piękna jak zwykle, lecz on tego nie widział. Wydał ryk żalu i strzelił złotą plazmą w niebo. Wszyscy którzy to usłyszeli od razu domyślili się co się stało. Młody, jeszcze oficjalnie nieogłoszony wódz położył się na trawie i popatrzył w niebo, jakby myślał, że Fortis zaraz przeleci tuż nad nim, wyląduje koło niego i powie, że nic mu się nie stało, a to był po prostu żart. Niestety to się nie stało. Fortis, wódz plemienia Nacht poległ w walce. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię